


Побочный эффект

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, penguin_in_glasses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Geth, Humor, Pre-Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Потом он стал вампиром, хлебнул ангельской крови Джейса и, кажется, вместе со способностью буквально не сгорать на солнце получил ...бонус. <...>





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: спойлер к финалу рассказа «Ангелы сходят дважды»; условный преслэш (красота в глаза смотрящего)  
> Примечание: «Триметон» (Chlor-Trimeton) и «Диксорал» (Drixoral) — аналоги нашего супрастина в Америке, если верить Гуглу
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm

В просмотренном когда-то давно сериале — кажется, производства «DC» — рассказывалось про девушку, ставшую зомби. Она работала в офисе коронера и ела мозги доставленных убитых, после чего видела их воспоминания и помогала полиции распутывать преступления.  
  
Саймон посчитал сериал полной выдумкой и забыл про него, для себя отметив способность интересной.   
  
Потом он стал вампиром, хлебнул ангельской крови Джейса и, кажется, вместе со способностью буквально не сгорать на солнце получил аллергию. Бонусом.   
  
Никаких аллергических реакций Саймон до этого за собой не припоминал — ни на шерсть, ни на морепродукты, пыль, цитрусовые, арахис, яйца — не было ничего. А теперь — было. Стоило поблизости оказаться каким-нибудь цветам, даже если он просто шёл по улице, а наверху цвела хиленькая петунья в дешёвом кашпо за окном, как кончик носа тут же краснел, а глаза начинали слезиться.  
  
«Аллергия на цветочную пыльцу», — вынесла вердикт осматривавшая его по просьбе Магнуса Катарина Лосс, и не верить заключению мага с таким количеством медицинского опыта было смешно. Окончательно достав Катарину, Магнуса и всех известных (и досягаемых) ему нижнемирцев вопросом «может ли вампир страдать аллергией, и как с ней бороться, если ни «Триметон», ни «Диксорал» не работают», Саймон пришёл к выводу, что ему просто придётся смириться. Теперь каждое лето для него становилось пыткой. Хорошо хоть в Нью-Йорке было не так много цветов, деревьев и прочей растительности, пусть и вход в Центральный парк ему был заказан, кроме как зимой.  
  
И ещё он теперь знал расположение всех цветочных лавочек в городе.  
  
Магнус как-то обронил, что ему повезло: вампиры не дышат и не чихают. Саймон ответил, что это как раз и удручает: ему бы хотелось обчихать засранца Джейса, который подложил ему такую свинью. Однако сам Джейс, на тот момент уже официально Эрондейл, похоже, не страдал никакой аллергией на цветы, пусть и не баловал ими Клэри, предпочитая преподносить даме сердца рассказы о своей крутости и о поверженных его рукой демонах.  
  
Но — по крайней мере, в этом сходились Магнус и Катарина — взяться аллергии больше было неоткуда. Поэтому, улучив момент, когда Клэри занималась девчачьими делами вместе с Изабель, Саймон поймал Джейса в коридоре Института и в буквальном смысле припёр к стенке.  
  
— Ты почему не даришь Клэри цветы?  
  
Джейс изумлённо вытаращился на него.  
  
— Тебе-то какое дело?! — наконец обрел дар речи Эрондейл, и теперь к стенке оказался прижат уже Саймон.  
  
— Я выпил твоей крови и получил аллергию на пыльцу! Признай, мачо-мэн, у тебя она тоже есть! — выпалил Льюис. Джейс моргнул раз, второй, нахмурил брови и потащил Саймона в сторону жилых помещений.  
  
— Это разговор не для коридора, — серьёзно ответил он и открыл перед вампиром дверь своей комнаты.  
  


  
  
Когда Саймону в качестве подарка после успешного завершения ритуала Восхождения пришла огромная корзина цветов, он лишь рассмеялся. С воспоминаниями о прежней — вампирской — жизни вернулась и злосчастная аллергия на пыльцу.   
  
И с чистой совестью послал в ответ подушку, набитую натуральным утиным пухом.


End file.
